The day the world ended
"The day the world ended" is the eighty-second video in the EverymanHYBRID series. YouTube Description Your go-to source for the happy & healthy lifestyle on a budget! Transcript opens on silent footage of Vince driving to the coordinates that he was texted in [[Half-acre of ash].] cut to Dr. Corenthal walking on a path. back to Vince in his car, rain tapping against the windshield. grabs a notebook with purple duct tape on it. Vince: the car door and gets out. Alright. This is where the coordinates left me — or led me, rather. pans over to the porch. Out steps HABIT, holding a shotgun. Vince: 'Hey, HABIT. I got your text. '''HABIT: '''Yeah. '''Vince: '''What's our next move? ''cocks the gun, looking everywhere but Vince's face. 'Vince: '''I'm ready! What're we doin'? ''Beat '''HABIT: '''You're dying, Vinny. That's what we're doing. '''Vince: '''I know you didn't text me after all this time... to get me here to kill me. You said you had a plan. Let's roll it out. '''HABIT: agitated' '''I ''did get you here to kill you. Because I did [HABIT jabs Vince's chest with the shotgun] ''have a plan that ''you does so again miraculously fucked up. I worked so hard on it. You were supposed to find something for me. But you left before you had enough to go on and I couldn't... kill you to do it then because I thought "maybe there'd be a chance, but there's no way that you could've". And here you are. Empty-fucking-handed. For fuck's sake, Vinny, all you had to go on was "find the north star"! But you fucked off to go find your answers, you fucking waste! Vince: But I'm not empty-handed. I found it! holds out the journal to HABIT ''I ''found the north star! HABIT: condescending ''No. You didn't. Because you can't just find it. It's not something that's just laying around on the fucking floor. If it was that easy, I would've sent Evan to go get it in a fit of confusion. ''I would've gone to get the fuckin' thing! You can't just find it! It's gone! It's in the ether! Vince: firmly Listen to me. I went to the hospital... HABIT: Uh-huh. Vince: And I found it. And you know how I know I found it? HABIT: away from Vince and chuckles Please, please do enlighten me! Vince: Because I made it. goes still. He turns back around to face Vince, his expression slowly turning cold. Vince backs away. HABIT: Prove it! sets his camera to the side to hand over the journal to HABIT. Several papers fall out in the transfer, which HABIT discards in his intent focus. He holds the shotgun out and shakes it, prompting Vince to take it. While HABIT reads, Vince picks up the papers from the floor and walks over to HABIT. Vince: Well, that's-- growls at Vince and continues scanning the pages, pacing excitedly. He lets out a wheezing laugh. HABIT: excited Vinny... we're gonna have a lot of fun! laughs and nearly goes in the house, then pauses, looking off into the distance. HABIT: Come on! follows HABIT inside, still holding the shotgun. back to Corenthal, who's further along on the path and is now seen to be smoking a cigar. He stops in the middle of a clearing. Corenthal: Gone. It's totally shifted! checks his watch. Corenthal: It's been five minutes... pulls out a phone and dials a number into it, then holds the phone up to his ear. Corenthal: C'mon... turns towards the cameraman. Corenthal: You got kids, one-fifty-one? Fuckin' picnic, I tell you. Beat. C'mon, Vin, answer! to Vince in the bathroom. He stares at himself in the mirror, forlornly shaking his head. He turns the sink on and washes his face. He returns to the mirror, petting and picking at his beard. He picks up an electric razor from off camera and holds it to his face. to HABIT perusing a copy of [[House of Leaves by Mark Z. Danielewski|House of Leaves]. Vince exits from the bathroom and HABIT gets up, throwing the book on the chair. He begins to speak, but stops and laughs at the sight of a now-bald Vince. Vince steps out into the living room patting his bare scalp, then stops once he takes notice of HABIT's cameraman.] HABIT: Yeah, c'mere! Make sure he can get a good look at you. Vince: at the cameraman What's that? HABIT: Oh, he's mine. Don't worry about that, that's, that's mine. You're fine. Um... He's going to be holding the camera while your hands are busy helping me, alright? The conclusion of this story needs to be seen. Right? We need to keep going. We need to keep filming, as you've said before, so I'm making sure that we can do that with you unencumbered. Vince: Okay. HABIT: You alright with it? Vince: Sure. HABIT: That's good! Oh, that's good! I- vigorously rubs the top of Vince's head I wanna make sure that you're feeling good and that- that you're happy and ready to help! Yeah. pushes the cameraman back, mumbling something unintelligible HABIT: 'Are we in frame? Can you see us? How does it look? We looking good? ''cameraman says nothing. '''HABIT: Oh, he's the best! He's the best! A real pro! Vince: What's next? HABIT: I'm glad you asked. So! It'll be simple, really. All we're gonna need t-- ringtone goes off, startling HABIT. He briefly looks around for the source of the noise before turning to Vince, who pulls his phone out of his pocket. HABIT: Is that you? Vince: Yeah. One sec... walks out HABIT: 'Who would be calling you? ''to the cameraman He doesn't even have any friends! briefly laughs at his own joke, then leans on the doorway, ruefully watching where Vince went out. back to the clearing. '''Corenthal: C'mon... to Vince, who's walked to the porch to answer the phone. His camera sits stationary, capturing his lower half. Corenthal: VO Will you answer, man? C'mon, c'mon! Vince: VO Hello? back to Corenthal. Corenthal: Vinny! Vinny, it's your dad! Vince: VO Who?! Corenthal: The doc! It's the doc! back to Vince. Vince: VO How'd you get this number? back to Corenthal. Corenthal: sarcastic Vinny, I'm your father. I pay for the bills, for God's sakes. I know the phone number. serious Just listen to me, son; stop what you're doing. I know- I know what you're doing, alright? You're building a bomb and you're going to give it to him. It's the wrong course of action. I know that. I need you to stop! Vince: VO Stop?! Doc... this is my only option! We can end this now! Corenthal: Vinny, no! V-Vin, there are other options! Come home, Vin. Just come home. Vince: VO James, you know I can't do that. It's been eight fucking years! We have a way out that can stop it for good! We gotta take it! Corenthal: Vin, I know you think that's the right course of action. I'm gonna tell you something, son- and I know you're stubborn; we all are and, please, I'm gonna ask you two things. One: Understand that I love you. Please believe that. And then second of all, believe that I'm right. Don't do this! It's the wrong course of action, it will set us all in the wrong direction, it will wipe out everything! You've gotta stop! Please-- Vince: VO Doc-- Corenthal: I've never asked for anything like this before in my life. back to Vince. Corenthal: VO I am now asking you... Vince: VO Doc, I'm sorry. picks up the camera Corenthal: No--! Vince: I can't reset this! Corenthal: Vinny! Vin, don't--! hangs up Corenthal: Vin! FUCK! [Corenthal throws his phone to the clearing's floor. Just before it hits the ground, the video cuts to black. The footage returns to a wall in the Corenthal cabin with three small mirrors and a black ghost Halloween decoration, it pans to the left to show Vince approaching a closed door. The muffled sounds of shuffling and quiet cursing is heard. The footage momentarily blurs.] Vince: HABIT... hey— is cut off by HABIT opening the door. The room beyond is totally dark. HABIT is holding a large plastic novelty grabber, with an orange handle and a purple monster hand as the gripper. HABIT: agitated What? disappears into the darkness Vince: What are you doin' in the dark? approaches the room and searches for a light switch HABIT: I'm looking for something! finds the switch and the room lights up. HABIT is seen kneeling over a box in the room before he stands and takes a step towards Vince, pointing the grabber at him. HABIT: I moved you... effortlessly slaps the gripper away HABIT: ...like three times now, and I keep getting my shit mixed up with your shit! resumes rummaging through the box HABIT: ...and I can't... ah... pulls a knife from the box, smiles, and begins exiting the room. HABIT: Found it. turns the light off with the gripper and exits the room. He takes a deep breathe and examines the weapon. Vince stares at something off-screen. HABIT: We're good. Vince: What is this place? HABIT: This is, uh, uh, the Corenthals' cabin. takes another look around Vince: 's not what I mean. What's wrong with this place? HABIT: grinning eagerly Ah... Vince: I walk down the hallway... HABIT: Mmm-hmm..? Vince: ...turn back, and I'm lost. continues mumbling 'mmm-hmm' Vince: It's like, a rock, weighing down, in like the pit of your stomach. HABIT: Yeah, and there's... staircases, runs the gripper against the banisters on the stairs that are—where there shouldn't be, there's, there's, there's hallways that lead to nowhere. This, um... this place is sick. It's in a state of flux. I figured you’d be used to that by now. And if you’re not, then you better get ready. Because what we’re bout to do, shit’s gonna get a lot weirder, alright? I want you to understand that it’s not safe to go anywhere alone. Vince: Nods yes. HABIT: Especially, outside. Vince: Okay. HABIT: Alright. Vince: Yes. HABIT: Good. kisses at himself in the mirror Vince: So the knife is what you were lookin’ for though? HABIT: Yes. I’m glad that you’re paying attention. Vince: Is it a special… uber knife? HABIT: agitated No. This thing sucks, it’s a piece of shit, it’s barely even sharp. walks up stairs. HABIT: mumbling You idiot. HABIT: Fuck eats that? What is that? There it is! There it is! picks up a Reese’s Cup. Yeah. looks at the fridge, as HABIT continues rifling through the candy. Vince: Hey HABIT? HABIT: Yeah? Vince: What's all of this? HABIT: What? Ooh, these? These are great! lifts two bottles of ketchup and mustard Vince: What is this stuff that never happened? HABIT: Ohh. Vinny, your whole life, is a lie. It’s fake. Vince: I know that HABIT: Ok… well, if you want people to believe in a lie, you need proof, of, said lie. I'm not surprised if more things just sorta pop out. The lie has been set in motion. The lie, is alive. What you’ve done here, what you’ve done now is diverge from it, but it’s still going. Producing as much driveling trash as it can. HABIT: It’s almost like a life that you could have had and maybe… maybe… you still can. If all goes according to plan. pats Vince’s shoulders HABIT: Buck up! I'm taking Reese’s. Vince: I’ll take one too. HABIT: Nope. Mine. stares out the window, Vince walks in the room Vince: What happened to the rain? HABIT: I guess it stopped. Vince: Weird. HABIT: Ahh I’m sure it’ll kick back up again. Like I said, this place is sick. HABIT: Vinny? Vince: Yeah. HABIT: Have you ever shot a gun? Vince: I’ve played call of duty? HABIT: Na, uh, that’s not, alright, well no. Vince: No I haven’t. HABIT: So no. Vince: Yeah. HABIT: Come with me, we’re gonna teach you how to shoot. hits Vince with the grabber Vince: I thought we weren’t going outside? HABIT: We’re not going outside, we’re going upstairs. Upstairs, downstairs, it's all kinda relative. We’re gonna go get a gun. And I left it upstairs downstairs. So come on. Vince: You just spent a bunch of time looking for that knife, either a knife? Or a gun? HABIT: Yes Vince: And they’re not special. HABIT: No, god no. Vince: But we’re gonna use those to kill a god. HABIT: Yes. takes Vince’s hand with the grabber HABIT: Come on. Vince: Alright, lets get the gun that doesn’t mater, that’s not special. laughs HABIT: Come on camera fuck, keep up. theme music begins, slower than usual as Vince and HABIT walk down several stairs into a basement. Habit positions the camera man, and soundlessly shows Vinny how to shoot a gun. The theme music abruptly stops HABIT: Alright, you ready? Vince: This is our basement, this is where we started. HABIT: Uhm.. I mean yeah, kind of, sure. Like I said, this house is in flux, man. You’re gonna see… bits, bobs, you’re gonna see places ah… it’s not really, anywhere… What are you dong? Vince: Just looking. HABIT: Well, be careful, like I said don’t go too far don’t look too far. Vince: Okay. HABIT: When you’re done and you’re ready come back to me. straightens a picture on the wall Vince: It’s always crooked. Vince: What’s in here? opens door and a loud dial tone is heard. He closes its quickly Vince: The fuck was that? HABIT: I don’t know! Vince: Is that a fuckin, like a fax machine? HABIT: No, I don’t, go ahead, do it again. opens door again, a similar noise is heard HABIT: You ready? is sitting in chair, looking at a a tool of some kind. Vince: Alright. So we got our, shitty knife. We got our gun. shoves the camera man HABIT: Move! Vince: And, we got… what is that? HABIT: Ahh, you should know, Vin… You made it. Vince: No… no I didn’t. I know the symbol, but I didn’t make that HABIT: Yes, you did. You remember how you found the papers? Vince: Mmhmm. HABIT: Now you didn’t make the papers… but, you did, didn’t ya? Vince: At least someone that sounded like me, yeah. HABIT: Yeah. Well, someone that sounded like you… or someonesZ that have sounded like you have made many things. Some of them work–– Vince: Can I see that–– HABIT: some of them don’t... Vince: This one works? HABIT: In the right hands… it does. This, with that, is going to be how we change things. Vince: Alright. HABIT: Now. We’re gonna go outside, and we’re gonna put that in a fire, and we’re gonna put the burning metal to the blade. On the handle at least. While we’re out there, I want you to ignore the ghosts. I want you to ignore the voices. Everything that's happening and will happen is going to be trying to take you away from me, this, and this. Can you focus? Vince: Let's go outside. HABIT: Alright! grab the weapons. HABIT takes the grabber Vince: You want that? HABIT: You’re goddamn right I do. setting is dark. Vince and HABIT sit next to a fire HABIT: This is when it happens, Vinny. This Is how we change things. This symbol can only do so much–– looks around, fixated on something in the distance HABIT: Focus on me! shifts closer to HABIT HABIT: The symbol can only do so much. It needs two things to breath life into it. Fire, and suffering. I brought the fire. There’s only one person I can think of that can bring the most, human suffering possible. hands Vince the knife HABIT: Focus! Don’t listen to the ghosts. They don’t want you to make this. This universe doesn’t want you to make this. Nothing alive wants this to happen. And it can all feel it. But we’re going do it anyway, because we have a god to kill. And that's why it’s important that you put the most emotion into this as possible. When you put that symbol into that fire, I need you to remember everything. Everything that you’ve ever adored. Everything that’s ever happened to you. All the people that we’ve taken from you. All the bodies I’ve made you step over. The years of your… confinement. All the horrors and atrocities you’ve witnessed. All the loved ones that you’ve lost. And all the loved ones that you never had a change to meet. Who’s your grandfathers name, Vinny? Did you ever have one? Even memories stolen from you. No one has suffered the way you have suffered, and you’ve sat and you’ve watched. Use it here, now! It is your ammo. It is your strength. It is your ordinance. And when it’s done, make a weapon. pats Vince's shoulder and walks away sighs, and places the symbol into the fire. Various scenes from previous episodes appear returns and pats Vince's shoulder HABIT: It’s time. places the symbol on the knife HABIT: Focus! All fo your hate. All of your suffering! breaths heavy, and gasps. HABIT: Not bad. both stand HABIT: Pick it up. Vinny, are you ready to kill a god? and Vince sit at a table and eat fast food Vince: Can you pass the ketchup? HABIT: Sure. attempts to move the ketchup with the grabber HABIT: Just gimme a minute, it just takes a minute, just gimme a minute. Wait, look! Ah, nope, nope. Alright, alright, alright. Get it, get it. succeeds Vince: Thank you. HABIT: You’re welcome. HABIT: Mmmm, alright. So. Now that we’re, done, we have everything we need, we head back to the cabin. We go up the downstairs down the upstairs, whatever. Back to the cabin. We sleep up. Bam! And tomorrow, we get some shit done. HABIT: What are you doing, aren’t you feeling good? Vince: I’m feeling tired. That fast-food was uh… HABIT: Oh it was disgusting. Vince: I feel a little foggy afterwards. HABIT: Yeah it was awful it was, it was very, it was very bad. Vince: Yeah so I uh,–– points at the camera HABIT: Did you eat any? Ah he’s fine. Vince: '''I like the sleep part, but I’m still little, uh, unsure of the plan here. '''HABIT: What do you mean. Vince: We got, got weapons and, the hand. HABIT: I don’t get it. Vince: We sleep, we wake up, you said we’d get shit done. What’s that? HABIT: Oh, you–– no Vinny. Like I said. Look around you. We are in a place, of, flux. We are in a, a, a never shifting, nonsensical world right now, uh, as far as plans go, this’ll chew any plans up you have and spit them out that’s, that’s, the only plan I have, is that by the end of tomorrow, we would’ve been able to kill that which cannot die. picks up the knife Vince: You’re thinkin, moves the knife towards his hand HABIT: Stop! abruptly grabs Vince’s hand and slowly lowers it to the table Vince: Can it help us? HABIT: Yes. I think it’s about time I tell you what that is, hm? The North Star. Kind of looks like one, and that’s why I told you to look for it. This is an old, old, symbol. Forgotten by people. But remembered by to himself ''some. '''HABIT:' It… it means… pain, and lethality. It can bring mortality to that which does not have it. The reason we put it on the knife and on the other side of the gun here, is so that we can bring that meaning to something else. Vince: Got it. HABIT: Now, if it can do that, to, a god… what’d you think it can do to you? Yeah. Vince: Right… HABIT: One tiny little cut from this for you, for me, you know, horrific pain… for you, horrific death in a matter of moments. Very very quick. So… we be careful with it, yeah? Vince: I won’t touch, the, shiny part. HABIT: Yeah defiantly don’t touch the shiny part. I’ll sharpen it tomorrow, make sure its nice and ready to go. Vince: Okay. HABIT: In the meantime, head towards the stairs, i’ll be with you in a minute. stands and lifts the grabber Vince: What is this, by the way? HABIT: What? Vince: What? Why do we have this, why does this keep–– HABIT: I don’t know what the fuck that's trash, why’d you bring it here? Get rid of it. Vince: See you tomorrow. HABIT: Well yeah, you’re just gonna leave garbage.. laughs, and watches Vince leave. He strokes the knife, before picking it up alongside the gun, and leaves the room Notes *The 'north star', first mentioned in the video Two thousand three hundred ninety-five and found in Finding Fairmount., is said by HABIT to be an ancient symbol signifying "mortality" or "lethality" (much like the ancient symbol signifying "severance" used by Noah Maxwell since the Tribe Twelve video Severance, in which HABIT also makes an appearance). **HABIT tells Noah that if one were to, for example, put the symbol of severance on a knife and use it to stab a person, it would sever that person's control over their own body. **Similarly, at the end of The day the world ended, Vin and HABIT brand the north star symbol onto a knife and shotgun, with the aim of using it to kill Slenderman — or as HABIT puts it, to "bring mortality to one which does not have it". *** Notably, it is found in All good things that HABIT intended the knife to be used to kill Evan, not the Slenderman as Vinny expected. * Rabbit #151 appears as Dr. Corenthal's cameraman, despite being "eliminated" in the pre-game of The Seven Trials Of Habit. * The movie HABIT has on the TV is Marvel's The Avengers. * HABIT is reading pages 414-417 of House of Leaves (second edition). The pages and an analysis by EMH Discord user ren can be found here (Spoilers for House of Leaves and possibly EMH) External Links Video Category:Videos